Private Lessons
by xxxKei
Summary: Rukia's stuck with private tutoring over the summer after a certain orange-haired sensei has held her back from graduating from the Academy. **A VERY MA** warning for a reason. A gift for Kitsune23star. MA WARNING.
1. Summertime Hell

_Hello - NieveDrop, the Substitute Shinimommy, here. I'm happy to introduce this new story to you on behalf of Kat today. And when she says lemons ahead, she means in other unwritten chapters. You won't find them here... yet. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Thanks again to Kitusune23star for providing the lovely artwork for "No Money." * MWA *  
~ND  
_

**A/N: I just had to publish something before I went crazy! This story is dedicated to the awesome Kitsune23star, mangaka extraordinaire who made a wonderful piece for No Money. :)**

**~Thanks to _NieveDrop_ for beta-reading~**

******WARNING: EXPLICIT, VERY EXPLICIT DIRTY LEMONS AHEAD. AUTHOR NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR FATAL NOSEBLEEDS. RATED VMA******

* * *

Rukia tapped her foot nervously. She sat in a chair in the middle of the Captain Commander's office, hands crossed over her chest. She told herself over and over again not to scowl. Maybe, just maybe, this would be her year. If she went back to nii-sama and had to tell him that, once again, she didn't manage to graduate Soul Reaper Academy, she would be devastated. After all, a whole year of having to repeat the senior class was embarrassing enough; having to repeat it AGAIN would mean mortification. Especially because Byakuya was a prodigy when he was her age. He had graduated early and with a perfect record. That's what Rukia had aspired to do as well. She trained hard and enrolled in the Academy two years prior to others, when she was eleven. Until she was 16 and entered her senior year, everything was going smoothly. She was on top of her class, with every one of her teachers saying she was her brother's sister; she excelled at everything.

Until her senior year... when _he _became her teacher. Kurosaki Ichigo, a recent graduate who had shown such remarkable skill, was asked to teach combat to the seniors right after he graduated. Rukia didn't like him from the beginning. She was sixteen, and he was twenty—too young to be a teacher in her perspective. He was also brass, rude, and scowled all the time. But Rukia soon learned not to let it bother her. She was Kuchiki Rukia, after all. She ignored him... until her first graduation day. When she was sitting in this very room again, to be informed that while her scores were perfect in every other class, she had failed Kurosaki-sensei's class. And the class being combat, something that was crucial to a Soul Reaper's survival, they couldn't let her graduate. Her fists clenched at her sides at the memory.

She stiffened and sat upright at the sound of the door opening. She turned with a well-practiced smile to see the Head Captain enter with some papers in his hand, followed—to her surprise—by her grandfather, Ginrei. She sprang to her feet and bowed at the two elders with respect.

"Captain Yamamoto. Ojii-san."

The men smiled, and Yamamoto took his seat behind the large desk while Ginrei stood next to Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"Good evening, Rukia. How are you?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm fine, sir." She bowed her head.

"I'm glad. I have your marks here." He looked at the papers stoically, and she gulped nervously.

"And you have a perfect score at everything-" She exhaled and finally started to smile!

"-except for Zanpakuto Combat." Her face fell, and her eyes widened.

"R-really?" she choked out, trying to keep her face emotionless.

Yamamoto nodded. "Do not worry, Rukia, we all know you are an excellent student. All your teachers give praise to your character. But, unfortunately, Kurosaki-sensei feels that you are just not ready for actual combat yet, and by graduating now, you could harm yourself against a hollow."

"I see." She said smugly, trying not to let her anger show. That bastard! That arrogant prick! She fought against his best students, and she always won! He had a freaking personal problem with her! But she was a Kuchiki. And Kuchikis don't blame their tutors. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

"We are very proud of you, Rukia. Do not forget, you have always been younger than the rest of your class. I know Ichigo; he used to be my student back when I did my share of teaching. He's very meticulous and does believe you have great potential. You just need a little more work," smiled Ginrei.

"But nii-sama-"

"Byakuya knows you try your best, Rukia. You don't need to catch up to him."

The girl stood up and bowed. "Arigatou, Taicho. I promise to do my best to excel this year."

The old man nodded. "My wishes are with you, Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

"Asshole! Fucker! Dickhead! Egomaniac punk! Idiot! Retarded gorilla!" yelled Rukia as she hit the tree bark over and over with her sword. She was alone in the training grounds, needing time to blow off some steam after the morning's disappointment and before she had to break the news to Byakuya, once again. "Rotten carrot! Arrogant shithole!" She had honestly thought something was wrong with her last year. And when she repeated the class, she tried her best to prove the man wrong. But he still didn't let her pass! Tree chunks flew everywhere. "Imbecile! Stuck up motherfucker! Dimwit! Aaaagh!" She ran out of curses and hit the bark with so much force that she almost cut through it.

"You must really hate that tree, Kuchiki."

Rukia stiffened abruptly, and her eyes went wide. Why didn't she feel his reiatsu? She stood still, listening to his footsteps approaching from behind. She knew he was too close when she felt his warmth on her back and his breath in her ear.

"Unless you are really mad at someone," he cooed, and she turned to the side stiffly, her eyes narrowed to slits. He chuckled. "Does your brother know of the profanities his little sister uses?"

"No," she murmured, trying to control her temper. First, he didn't know she was thinking about him. Second, he was still her sensei, dammit!

He walked around her with his hands behind his back, inspecting her 'work' on the tree with a smirk. "Hmmm... clearly the work of a temper." He turned to her over his shoulder. "You have a good blade, Kuchiki. You can do much better with that."

He walked around the girl again and brought his hands around her, sliding them over her arms. "You are too tense." He breathed in her ear, making her shudder. He slipped his hands further, until they covered hers over the hilt of her katana. "Move with me," he purred and walked her to another tree with a thicker bark, making Rukia shiver at the proximity and her ass rub against a very certain area.

"The key is not the number of blows." He raised their hands so that the blade was angled with the tree. "But the efficiency of a single strike." He swiftly brought their hands down, slicing through the bark effortlessly. The tree fell on the side, and sakura petals scattered in the air and danced above them. The sight would have been magnificent, if only she could notice.

Rukia's body was rigid; she held herself from swinging at the man holding her. Worse still, he didn't seem eager to let go.

"You need to relax, Kuchiki." He slid his hands up her arms and rubbed her shoulders and neck.

"Kurosaki-sensei?"

He chuckled. "Yes?"

She clenched her jaw in an attempt not to snap at him. She hated his touch; she hated his guts! But she had to be polite. He was her sensei. "I need to get going. My brother is expecting me for lunch. Please let go of me." She squeezed the hilt of her sword and cursed without making any sound.

His strong hands slowly slipped away, but he took not a single step back. "Of course. We have the whole summer ahead," he whispered in her ear, and she shunpoed away from the training grounds faster than a bullet.

Ichigo grinned to himself and leaned against another tree as he watched her go, amber eyes gleaming under long orange bangs. She was fucking pissed at him and yet tried to keep the good schoolgirl facade. It was going to be so much fun trying to bring the bad girl out of her. It was a good thing she never turned around, because she might have noticed the growing bulge in his hakama. Kuchiki Rukia. The girl who had crashed into his life like a tsunami two years ago. He had already been teaching in the Soul Reaper Academy for two years, completely indifferent to his more than willing senior girls who, in his eyes, seemed like a flock of hens following after him and finding any excuse possible to see him during work. But he could say he had been content—or at least not displeased—with his relationship with the hottest Shinigami, Matsumoto Rangiku.

And then, with the new seniors, SHE came. He was calling the students' names, and then he called hers. Immediately, he saw a small hand rise from behind a swarm of students, its owner apparently was too short. "Get in the front where I can see you," he called sternly, already disliking the fact that he'd have to deal with a stuck-up noble Kuchiki. And then he saw her emerge from the crowd. Small and slender, like a miniature of a woman. Pale but beautiful, with hair clashing violently with her skin. And then there were the eyes. He was gone the moment he looked into them. Were they blue? Or violet? Years of watching her had not solved the mystery. That day, the meteor called Kuchiki Rukia crashed into his world. At first, he found himself hardly able to take his eyes off her. Before anyone started to notice, he took a few days off under the pretence of sickness to get himself together and convince himself it would pass. It only got worse. He couldn't lay with Rangiku anymore, he couldn't eat properly, and he couldn't even sleep.

With time, even if he tried to stay away, he found himself practically stalking the senior class, even going as far as approaching his former tutor, Ginrei Kuchiki, and his grandson, Byakuya. And after quite a few visits to the Kuchiki household (during which Rukia was always absent), he created a map of the massive estate in his mind. Namely, how to get to her room. What started out as infatuation, turned to downright obsession as the months went by. The more he found out about her character, the more he observed her, the more his addiction to her grew. Rangiku was the receiver of his complete neglect; the woman even tried various methods of seduction. When he bluntly told her he didn't like huge chests anymore, she left him without much of a grudge; she believed he had turned gay. A notion many had adopted since he ignored every single proposition from Soul Society's most sought-after women.

Of course Ichigo never tried to approach Rukia. Nothing more than necessary. And the most important reason was that she was underage. If Central 46 found out, his chances of ever becoming Captain were ruined. But keeping it a secret was no piece of cake. Every time a male stepped within a foot's radius from her, he was ready to pounce. And the worst was a very annoying red head, her brother's lieutenant, Abarai Renji. He came over to the Academy as often as he could, and he always placed a fucking hand on her! He wanted to neuter him beyond belief. Instead, Ichigo did whatever he could to urge Byakuya to pin more and more work on him.

By the end of Rukia's senior year, he hadn't gotten over it. It grew into a sickness. He never looked at another woman; she became the only thing that would occupy his thoughts. One of the unique skills he had mastered while still in the Academy was masking his reiatsu. And so, almost every night, he shunpoed to the old sakura tree outside Rukia's window and watched her meticulously. To his misfortune, she changed in her wardrobe room. But for him, it was enough to watch her sleep. He needed to be close to her at any cost. And when the time came for her to graduate, he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let it happen. In his mind, Rukia was his possession. He couldn't let her be away from him. But his reasons were not wholly selfish. He knew Captain Ukitake had propositioned her to join his squad. Rukia was a talented fighter, one of her many skills. But he could never let her go fighting hollows alone. What if she encountered a higher level hollow? How would he be able to protect her? And those reasons came up again the second time she had the chance to graduate. Of course he felt bad in a way. But between her being happy and her being SAFE, he'd rather be on her bad side.

Finally, that year, she turned eighteen. He hadn't had sex since the day he saw her, but the hundreds of lewd and wet fantasies he entertained while satisfying himself all came back to him the very day that was her birthday. She did not want a party, but she was excited when she mysteriously found a Chappy plushie on her bed that night. From that day, he tried to make a move on her as often as possible. Accidentally bumping into her. Holding her after class for training. Trying to start a conversation with her. But of course there were just too many students around who didn't mind their own business, and that annoying friend of hers liked to hang around too much. He planned on giving her a perfect score in his class, in hopes of getting on her good side again. Then he'd stalk/court her all throughout summer. That's when he found out from his ever gossiping students, that Rukia was planning on going on holiday with a few friends, including RENJI. And it went around that they would be sharing bedrooms is twos. Ichigo was on fire; he knew of course that Rukia was more decent than that, but even the slightest possibility of her being alone in a bedroom with Renji drove him beyond crazy. He had to do something to stop it. And that's how he came up with his current plan.

* * *

Rukia's irritation gave way to nervousness as she approached the Squad 6 barracks. "It was Kurosaki-sensei's fault nii-sama! He is targeting me I tell you!" Yeah, right. It seemed as if she was making excuses. Maybe she should cry? "Boohoo, nii-sama, I don't know what happened!" Okay, that was even worse. "Nii-sama! Guess what! I don't want to be a Shinigami after all! I want to live off of you for the rest of my life!" Mortifying. "I failed you nii-sama... I'm sorry." Yup. Just right.

She sighed. She was so hopeless.

"Hey, Rukia!"

Her head snapped up to see her childhood friend and comrade. "Hey, Renji," she waved sadly.

"Yo, what happened to you? Aren't you excited? We're leaving in two weeks!" The red head patted her shoulder cheerfully. He was super excited about their plans.

"If nii-sama doesn't ground me for life," she murmured. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

"Nothing. I need to see nii-sama."

"He's in his office. You sure everything's okay shorty?" Renji looked at his old friend carefully. She looked exhausted.

"Yes." She smiled awkwardly. "Gotta go." Rukia took off before she had to explain further. It was bad enough she had to tell Byakuya she failed again. Even if Renji understood, her shame was too grand to admit. The small girl stood before the elegant yet simple door of her brother's office, gulping and bracing herself. Damn, her reiatsu was fluctuating like crazy!

It took two knocks for the bass voice to call her in. She wished it took seventy. She pushed the door open and gave her brother a strained smile. He was focused on his paperwork, not bothering to look up. He knew who it was by the reiatsu. There was no trace of irritation in his voice, nor his posture. Then again, even his normal emotionless self made Rukia feel under scrutiny.

"Good evening, Rukia," he said simply, looking over the contract before him.

"Good evening, nii-sama." She squeaked nervously and bowed, swearing that her nose touched the floor. And... silence. Her mind started to race. What was the worst that could happen? Byakuya disown her?

The older man's eyes flitted to his sister's bowed and still form for a second before they drifted back to his task. Rukia was nervous as hell, and he knew very well why.

"Ojii-san passed by this morning," he stated.

The girl rose and stiffened. He knew. "I'm... I'm sorry, nii-sama..."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." She blinked. _Really?_ "It's not your fault you weren't good enough."

Slicing through her with Senbonzakura would have been less painful. She gulped back her disappointment, as her hands formed fists and sharp nails dug into her skin.

"I'll try again—"

"What's the use?" _Kill me. Kill me NOW._

"Nii-sama..." She whispered dejectedly. To say she felt like a failure would be an understatement.

"There is no point in repeating the class. Your scores are beyond excellent in every lesson except Combat. Apparently, you have such a problem that Kurosaki-sensei personally called me concerning you."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. _THAT BASTARD!_ He wanted to ruin her life! How dare that... that ignorant son of a bitch!

"And since Combat is your only issue, we agreed that you shall have private lessons with him throughout summer. If you improve, you shall earn your degree in the end of the season."

It took ages for Rukia to register the information. Private lessons? Degree? She would be able to graduate finally?

The silence caused Byakuya to raise his head. "Well?"

Rukia nodded her head. "Hai, nii-sama..." She didn't like this, but tried to mask her disbelief. "I will give it my all."

"I expect you to. And you know that this means abandoning your holiday plans." Byakuya couldn't say he was ever disposed to allow Rukia to go on holiday with a bunch of raging teenagers, but after seeing her sulk for an entire year, he thought he should trust her enough to let her go, especially since she had entered adulthood.

"I don't mind," mumbled the girl hurriedly.

"Very well. You start in three days."

As Rukia walked back to the mansion, she kept scowling unwillingly. She didn't trust Kurosaki-sensei. She didn't like Kurosaki-sensei. But it would seem totally ungrateful if she declined the opportunity. Awesome. An entire summer of no fun and lots of Baka-sensei. It didn't count that she already spent two years having to put up with him, now she had to spend her summer with him, too! Not to mention his slightly creepy behaviour ever since January! He drove her crazy!

"Yo! So, you're leaving without a goodbye?"

Rukia jumped when she felt Renji's hand on her shoulder. She looked up quizzically, to find her friend smiling down at her. Oh damn. She had to tell him she couldn't go with them on holiday. When, after three months of coaxing and gaining permission from Byakuya, Rukia accepted Renji's invitation, the silly red head went nuts. He was overly excited, and his attitude towards her changed, in a way. No more friendly pokes on the head and calling her 'shorty'. He touched her shoulder, caressed her arm, and held her hand whenever he found the chance. It had started to kind of creep her out.

The girl gave him a forced smile. "I was just going home. It's... it's been a little bit rough today."

The man raised a tattooed eyebrow and passed a hand around her shoulders, pressing the girl on his side. Rukia felt uncomfortable but chose not to push him away, knowing she would soon disappoint him.

"What's going on, Rukia?"

The girl looked at the ground as she spoke quietly. This could get ugly "Well... I... I am afraid I can't go on that trip with you guys."

Renji pulled the girl to a stop and looked at her perplexed. "What? Why? Did Taicho-"

"No, no, no!" Rukia waved her hands before he had a chance to accuse her brother. "I just have to stay here and get some tutoring through summer. Don't worry. I'm sure you guys are gonna have fun without me." She placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, who in turn flinched and pulled at her hand a little forcefully.

"What kind of tutoring shit are you talking about? You just got out of the Academy!" His brows creased angrily, which provoked the same reaction from the girl. She pulled her hand away violently, rubbing her wrist.

"You don't have to get so mad, Renji!" She didn't want to explain further, and she didn't feel like she owed him any explanation.

"You just ditched me for fucking tutoring!" he exclaimed loudly, causing her to look around in alert.

"Renji! You are embarrassing yourself!" The girl growled angrily, taking a defensive stance.

The red head wasn't up for that, though. He had waited for so long to finally have some alone time with Rukia; she owed it to him!

"What kind of fucking tutoring would you need, huh? You are a fucking nerd at everything! And you just graduated! Can't it wait for a couple of weeks, dammit?" He yelled, dangerously stepping into her comfort zone.

Rukia got aggressive when someone invaded her personal space. "It's not your business, Renji! So what if I'm not going! You can still go with the others!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't have the right to know why my best friend doesn't give a fuck about our plans?" To hell with the others. Renji wanted to be with Rukia, and she was totally blowing him off.

"It's not like I want to do this, ok? But I have to! Nii-sama already scheduled it before he let me know!" she yelled, clenching her fists grudgingly.

"Oh come on! Why would Taicho do that right after you graduated?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T, ASSHOLE!"

For a moment, Renji stared at her dumbfounded, until his face morphed into a menacing glare. "Kurosaki." he spat.

Rukia hoped to avoid this. Renji was majorly pissed off when she failed graduation last year because of him, but being the low self-esteem person she was, she convinced him that it was her fault, though he never seemed to believe it. That and the fact that Kurosaki-sensei always seemed hostile towards him drove Renji to despise him. He went on and on about how she would join Squad 6 with him, and when his plans fell through, he didn't hide his anger towards her sensei. He wasn't subtle either. He made a fuss last year, but Rukia's horrification of embarrassment before her brother made him not cause a ruckus. Rukia had enough drama already. Her creepy asshole of a sensei and his private lessons, her failure in front of her brother, her last chance of graduating, and the loss of vacation bore on her heavily. She didn't want to worry about Renji too.

"Don't start again, Renji. Look, nii-sama took care of it and-"

Renji was mad. "TOOK CARE OF IT! How? That bastard! I told you the guy has issues with you! You should have fucking graduated! God, Rukia! Don't be such a wuss!"

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me! How can you keep taking that shit?"

She hissed and stepped closer, pointing her finger up at him threateningly. "Listen to me, Renji! I don't allow you to talk to me in that manner, and you have no right to interfere with my personal matters!"

"My ass, Rukia! You are gonna do nothing about it? Well, I will! I'm gonna to the Academy right now and-"

"And what, Abarai?" The smooth and composed voice cut through the boy's yelling, and the two momentarily froze. Why didn't they feel his reiatsu approaching?

"Kurosaki-sensei!" Oh, holy fuck! Rukia bowed swiftly, hoping the asshole didn't get to hear much of the conversation. She threw a warning look towards her friend, who glared at the approaching orange-haired man.

"Kurosaki," seethed Renji, his hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his zanpakuto.

Serene amber eyes pierced through Rukia's, before they narrowed and fell on the lieutenant. "I don't appreciate it when one of my students gets yelled at in the middle of the street."

Renji ground his teeth angrily. He never liked Kurosaki. He always considered him an arrogant asshole and hated his treatment of Rukia even more. Like she was his property to do as he wished.

"She ain't your student," barked the lieutenant, taking a step closer to the stronger male.

"Renji," Rukia hissed in alert.

"I beg to differ," replied Kurosaki, keeping his steel eyes unaffected by the demeaning glare.

"You can forget about her repeating the class! She ain't going through that shit again!" yelled Renji, ready to pounce at the man. Hell no, he wasn't going to let Rukia suffer another year because of him!

"I will personally make sure she won't," stated the teacher, whose eyes quickly flitted to his petite student.

"Then she ain't your student!" spat Renji.

An orange eyebrow went up, its owner barely able to withhold a chuckle. "If we are going to have private lessons, then I think she is my student, indeed."

"HELL NO!" Renji wasn't letting that fucker alone with Rukia. She may be innocent, but he wasn't, and he knew that look that Kurosaki gave her when he thought no one wasn't looking. Longing and wanting.

Ichigo chuckled with a dark gleam about his eyes as he took a step closer to the other man, holding his hands behind his back in a superior manner. "And what are you going to do about it, _fuku-taicho_?"

"Alright, enough!" an angry, feminine voice cut through. "Renji, I am going to be having private lessons with Kurosaki-sensei, and if I pass, I will get to graduate by the end of summer. It has already been decided. Please accept it and let me be," she said sternly, looking at him warningly. Of course, Renji was right, but no way was she going to fuck this up. If she did, she could kiss graduation goodbye forever.

The said man looked at his friend disbelievingly and pointed shamelessly at the sensei. "Taicho accepted this?"

"Watch your tongue, Abarai," warned the man.

"You won't tell me how to speak-" started Renji and approached Ichigo but was stopped by the short angry form that popped between the male bodies.

"Renji. Nii-sama is agreeable to this arrangement, and so am I. It's my choice, and you have to respect it." She kept her eyes on the red head, who made to touch her, causing her to back off and clash with Kurosaki-sensei's body.

"You heard her, Abarai." Ichigo looked at him threateningly and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder possessively, making her shudder.

The lieutenant wanted to keep her away from him but persisting would only drive the girl to become angrier at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl away, receiving a glare from the teacher as he did so. "C'mon Rukes, I'm taking you home." He returned the glare as he tried to drag away his friend.

"I just came back from Byakuya's office, and he was looking for you actually." Ichigo smirked. He wasn't about to let that asshole alone with his girl.

Renji scoffed. The bastard was a cunning one. "I'll take Rukia home first." He would take it from Taicho later.

"_I_," Ichigo's eyes glimmered. "can take Kuchiki home."

The red head stiffened abruptly. "No way in hell-"

"Stop it! I'm a grown woman; I don't need a male escort to go home in the middle of the day!" huffed Rukia in frustration. She had no idea what their problem was, but she wanted to get away from both ASAP.

Her teacher's face became still as a stone. "I need to discuss our new lessons with you, Kuchiki."

_Go fuck yourself!_ She wanted to yell at him but couldn't. She imitated her brother's expression when she addressed him. "I am sure that nii-sama can fill me in on that, sensei. I wouldn't want to waste your time."

Ichigo resisted the urge to growl suggestively at her. "Byakuya is not aware of the procedure, Kuchiki. Only I _can fill you in_."

Rukia gulped. "Okay... I guess so..."

Renji grunted and looked at the teacher viciously before taking off. "Do not. Fuck with her." He meant it VERY literally.

Ichigo's lips pulled back to reveal his canines. Rukia was his.

* * *

**~Short intro to start with. The following content is heavily sexual (worse than No Money, yes) and I will not accept flames on that aspect. **


	2. First Lesson

**This story is the product of a psychotic cat and the alpha work of a slutty waitress. Beware!**

**Acknowledgements: The gorgeous and super sexy cover belongs to Kitsune23star, awesome artist and mangaka. Check out her work on deviantart! I have permission to use it. :)**

* * *

Rukia sat on the bridge over the pond of the western garden of the Kuchiki manor with her legs hanging over the water, watching the colorful koi fish swim by and slowly wiping the blade of her katana with oil. When she was done, she could see her reflection crystal clear on its surface. She wondered what her katana would look like in shikai form... what its name would be. More importantly, she wondered if she would ever reach shikai. She sighed. Through the grapevine, she'd heard rumors that Kurosaki-sensei had reached bankai; though no one had seen it. He was only twenty-two! Not to mention he'd reached shikai while still in the Academy! The second youngest after her nii-sama. She exhaled slowly and looked at the noon sky with sad eyes. Any moment now, the orange baka would come to get her for their first lesson.

Three days ago, when he escorted her back to her house, he'd explained how the teaching would go. They'd have private sessions four times a week, but he was firm on the fact that he wanted her coming in for practice every day. On top, three out of the four sessions would be in his house to work on battle theory, kido, zanpakuto handling, meditation, tests, and strategy planning. He'd advised her to sleep a lot and recharge her energy at home, increase her food intake, and wear light clothing. But the oddest, most ludicrous request was:

"_And Kuchiki... I want you on the birth control pill."_

She'd looked at him in complete shock at first, but then he explained that she needed to keep her menstruation under control so that it wouldn't interfere with her training. And so being the case, Rukia, to her utter embarrassment, had asked for a maid to get her the pills and started her intake. She didn't dare go on her own to get them, because rumors would probably fly that Lady Kuchiki was being defiled.

"Rukia." The girl turned to find her elder brother, emotionless as always, standing by the door. "Your sensei is here. Don't keep him waiting," he stated blankly.

"Ah, hai, nii-sama!" she squeaked and bowed, then slid her sword inside its case and moved inside the massive estate. She shunpoed (yes, anyone who didn't shunpo in the Kuchiki mansion found it hard to move around and get to places fast) up to the front entrance with her brother in toe, where Kurosaki-sensei leaned against the wall surrounding the estate in the black shihakusho he wore for training.

"Kuchiki," he stated.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" Rukia bowed and rose stiffly. Something about him always unnerved her.

"May I request to be informed until what time you are going to employ my imouto? I'd like for her to join me in my dinner tonight," Byakuya asked.

"It all depends on how things progress with my student. But I have trust that she'll comply and actually enjoy it. Though, since it's her first time, I'm afraid she'll be quite tired tonight. She's going to need to be alone and rest," said Ichigo seriously, but meaning every pun in his words. "We'll be off to the training grounds for today just to see where we stand at this point, and we'll start on theory on the next lesson."

Byakuya nodded. "I see. If that is the case, I should let you two go and resume my work. Rukia, pass by my quarters and be sure to notify me on your progress."

With that, Rukia gave a lamb-like nod, and student and teacher shunpoed away towards the Soul Reaper Academy's training grounds. Once they landed, Ichigo nudged Rukia to follow him with a faint smirk. It was midday, and the sun was up in the sky and burning.

"Where are we going, sensei?" she asked, already feeling bored and frustrated.

"It's too hot for practice out here, Kuchiki. We'll go to the underground training grounds. I have the key." Since it was late June and the school year was over, the Academy was completely empty. She followed him down the shadowed corridors, then they passed on the other side of the premises, where a hill stood. At the foot, Ichigo pointed at something, that if you noticed closely, was a door. Rukia blinked. He walked forth and unlocked it, then pointed at his student to go in first. Rukia walked in slowly to find a very long ladder going way down to something like a huge built-in cave.

"These are the underground training grounds?"

Ichigo chuckled, looking at her rear end as she leaned to have a better look. "Yes, Kuchiki. Kisuke Urahara made this, but not a lot of people know about it."

Rukia gulped. Not even the principal? She took a step and started to descend slowly, looking around in bewilderment. It was a very big space, with a rocky surface, and a fake sky on the roof, as if you could actually see the sky itself. She wondered if it was constantly as sunny. At least it wasn't as hot as outside.

Once they both stepped off on the hard ground, Rukia felt a shiver run up her spine and found her sensei inches from her back. She took a step away and looked at the smirking man evenly. Since when did he smirk so much?

"So, Kuchiki, I thought we'd start with the basics. I trust you have your blade ready."

Rukia gulped and nodded, then reached for her hip and pulled out her basic zanpakuto. Ichigo chuckled and flash stepped to the middle of the cave, drawing his own katana. Rukia reached him and held her sword forth in a basic stance, so that their swords were crossed.

"Go."

She took a step back and brought her blade down to hit his chest, but he blocked her easily. She jumped back, and this time, she blocked his own attack as he aimed for her arm. The two ended up stuck up close as he pushed against her blade, and she sweated to keep him away. They fought like that for a while, in a simple, basic style they used in class throughout the school year. But under his long bangs, Ichigo watched Rukia closely. She had her face scrunched up from the effort, but she was also bored and annoyed, and it was apparent she couldn't wait for it to be over. She fought on defense, not offense. Ichigo had been dying to see her get really mad and go after him. He wanted to see the passion flare in her eyes that he loved so much. So that when he took her, it would be all the more passionate. And to do that, he'd have to get her majorly pissed off. He pushed hard against her blade, and the girl fell back on her bum, hissing at the impact with the ground.

"Dammit," she cursed and rubbed her lower back in pain.

"You need to learn how to fight back, Kuchiki," smirked Ichigo and approached her with an extended hand.

Rukia looked up at him with spite and slapped his hand away, then picked up her katana and got up herself. "I AM fighting back!"

"No you're not. You keep blocking my attacks. You need to get more aggressive," he tilted his head to the side. The girl only scowled in response. "Just think about something that gets on your nerves. Anything. And filter that anger into your fighting."

Rukia's hand immediately clenched hard around the hilt of her sword. She didn't need to think; she had the cause of her anger right in front of her. Ichigo didn't need to think hard to know what was going through her head. He chuckled and circled the girl slowly.

"Anything in mind, Kuchiki?" he purred in her ear, and it made her entire body go tense.

She looked ahead in an effort to keep her head. "Can I ask you something, sensei?"

"Of course."

She took a long, deep breath. "Why did you fail me on both years?"

"Because it's great fun having you as my student, Kuchiki," he breathed, inches from her neck.

Rukia stiffened and looked at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo took a step back with a cunning askew smile. "Tell you what. Hit me, and I'll tell you."

"H-hit you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." He tossed his katana away as if it was rubbish. "Come at me with your sword, Kuchiki."

"But... you can't block my sword! I could seriously hurt you!" she protested, even if a part of her didn't mind the idea.

"You think I can't take you, Kuchiki? Come on, I wanna see you fight like the animal you have inside of you." He grinned maliciously and undid his obi to let his robe free and exposed his bare torso to her. "Slice through me, Kuchiki."

Rukia felt her entire body flush, especially the part between her legs, at the sight. It was as if his body was made out of hard muscles, only covered by smooth and beautifully tanned skin. Her mouth went dry, and she tried to pry her eyes off.

Ichigo could tell she just needed one little push. "I guess you don't have any guts after all, Kuchiki."

Guts? GUTS? Oh, she was going to chop him into a human puzzle! She lounged forth angrily and brought her blade down to slice diagonally on his torso, but he merely took a step back and avoided the attack. She growled and launched again, but he moved so fast that her blade ended on the left or right of him.

"Aaaagh!" She made to pierce his midsection, and he was instantly gone from her sight, until he reappeared behind her, with his mouth on her ear.

"Already done, Kuchiki?"

Rukia saw red and immediately swung back with the sword slicing through the air violently, only to find that: air. Kurosaki-sensei had jumped back multiple feet away from her and landed next to his fallen katana, which he retrieved from the ground. They both lounged at each other, and their swords clashed violently, with the impact ringing around the cave. Rukia fought violently, seemingly in mid-air, and Kurosaki blocked her attacks with a smirk.

She kept pushing at his blade, panting and sweating, with her arms burning from the effort. His pleased expression only added to her resolve to make him human tartar.

'_Do you need my help, little one?' _An ethereal, melodic, crystal clear voice rang around Rukia's skull, and she froze.

"W-what?" she choked.

Ichigo looked closely at her. She seemed shocked and spaced out.

'_You want to win this battle for your honor. Just call my name little one, and I shall help you.'_ Rukia's heart pounded wildly in her chest, and she saw a bright white mist engulf the hilt of her zanpakuto. Call it instinct or intuition; Rukia knew who it was. Her name...

She looked up at her sensei, and he could see light blue flecks shine in the depth of her eyes. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

In a flash of bright white light, Ichigo felt a strong gush of cold wind blow him back violently. The katana he was holding was sliced where the blades collided, and he covered his eyes as he was carried away. When he opened them, a beautiful, pure white katana rested in Rukia's hand where her basic zanpakuto should have been; a ribbon, long and graceful, progressed from the hilt and circled the girl.

"I did it!" Rukia's bright, incredulous eyes gazed at her Shikai in awe. She was...

"Fucking beautiful," whispered Ichigo under his breath.

Rukia looked up, to find her sensei gazing at her as if... mesmerized. But her eyes bulged when she noticed the cut piece of his katana. She had cut through it like butter! Kurosaki-sensei kept looking at her in a stupor; now was her chance! She lunged forth, catching him late in his reaction. Her snow white blade left a long diagonal scratch on his chest, not deep enough to scar, but blood slipped through.

"Ha! I beat you!" announced the girl triumphantly.

Ichigo looked down at the wound solemnly, but when he lifted his head, a wide grin was plastered on his face, showing his bare fangs. "Impressive. But you really think you beat me, Kuchiki?"

Rukia's eyebrows met midway, and she held her blade up threateningly. "Yes. I cut your zanpakuto. You are the one who taught us that if anyone can do that, we're done for."

Ichigo snickered. God, was he going to enjoy this. "And who said that was my zanpakuto... Ru-ki-a?"

The girl stiffened and clenched her weapon in shock. "What?"

His bleeding chest heaved a little from the laughter he suppressed. "I'm a sensei, Rukia, classes above my students. Fighting against them with our zanpakutos would mean crushing them."

Rukia heard her heart beat in her ears like a bong and took a defensive stance. Why was he calling her by her name? She had a very, very bad feeling. His one eye was covered by his long bangs, but the other was leering at her and taking on a yellow shade.

"But since I met your zanpakuto, it's only fair that you meet mine," he grinned and extended his right hand to the side, circling his fingers as if he was holding something. "Let's play with Rukia... Zangetsu!"

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat when out of thin air, a huge zanpakuto in the shape of a black and white cleaver appeared in his hand. It looked... deadly. And somehow, the wielder looked at her as if she was his prey.

"Let's play, Rukia-chan."

The girl shuddered violently; the voice was eerie and distorted. What the hell was going on? He lunged forward in the air, and she frantically brought her blade up for protection.

"Aaaaaa!" The blow was too strong, and the girl was blown back from the impact. She wasn't hurt, but damn, a part of her was scared.

"What happened, Rukia-chan?" the distorted voice called again, a few feet away. The next she heard it was in her ear. "Can't you keep up with us?"

That voice chilled her to the bone! She yelled and swung her blade forcefully, only to hit thin air again. And he appeared behind her again. "Your fear smells... delicious!"

"Aaaa!" she swung at him again, but he was gone in an instant. Her heart pounded fast; she was sweating and shaking slightly. What the fuck was going on? And what 'us' was sensei talking about? Her senses were working on overload, trying to trace any sign of reiatsu.

"This little bunny went to the market..." What? _HRRRRTS!_ Rukia squealed and looked to her right, where he had just sliced off her entire sleeve! She whipped around and traced him a dozen feet from her, swinging his sword and grinning. She examined her arm frantically, to find it completely intact. How was it possible for him to move so fast? And why couldn't she feel him at all?

"What the fuck are you?" she groaned and held on to her sword tightly.

"Your sensei, of course..." Her eyes opened wide when he appeared again on her side, but this time, his blade was in her throat. She looked down at it terrified.

"What... what do you think you're doing!" she demanded, holding still, for her neck was an inch away from the deadly blade.

He chuckled in her ear. "I just want to get to play with Rukia-chan..."

"Are you out of your-" No. He dragged the blade over her collarbone, dangerously close to her skin but not cutting it; instead, it sliced the top of her robe. "No!" Once the blade was retrieved, she caught the fabric in horror, before it fell off to expose her breasts.

"You are so lovely when you blush, Rukia-chan," he mused and shunpoed away.

The girl stayed in the middle of the cave, looking around with terrified eyes and trying desperately to hold her decency. She had to leave, she had to-

"This bunny went home..." Ichigo zoomed next to her in a flash.

"NO!" her scream echoed around the grounds when his blade sliced the entire back of her robes, causing it to fall off.

"And this bunny went to her lessons!" he roared excitedly, and the next thing Rukia knew, was that her obi was cut into pieces that flew all over. The feeling of the air meeting her exposed skin was horrifying. Her hakama became fabric pieces, and the only thing that covered her now was her Chappy-themed panties and the last cloth of her robes, which she held to cover her chest.

"Your skin looks so..._ delicious_, Rukia-chan..." She looked up to find her sensei walking to her, looking over at her body like a famished wolf.

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled in shock but was immediately brought down to her knees by the most violent surge of reiatsu she had ever felt. She saw wave after wave of incredibly strong spiritual pressure produce from the man, which forced her to the ground and shook their surroundings. "Sensei! STOP IT!"

The massive burst died down immediately, and Ichigo let his zanpakuto dissipate into thin air as he stalked towards the girl on the ground.

"God, I've been waiting so long for this." His voice had returned to normal. He knelt down before the panting girl.

Rukia's frantic mind was spinning. "Go to hell!" Rukia raised one arm to smack him, but he caught it mid-way and chuckled. "I love it so much when you get feisty," he cocked his head to the side. "But I need you more submissive for this."

"What? L-let me go!" she cried, but he merely placed two fingers on her forehead.

"Bakudo, number one, Sai!"

"NO!" she screamed but Rukia found her hands tied behind her back in invisible binds, which caused the cloth she was holding to fall and expose her pert little mounds. "NO! Let me go now!" she yelled, becoming beet red and mortified. That was, until he caught her face and tilted her head up to meet his.

"You know why I failed you, Rukia? Because I want you to be mine. Mine and mine only. You belong with me, not in squad thirteen where no one is capable enough to protect you." He snickered. "Nor could I ever let you go away alone with that fucking pineapple."

"Are you out of your-"

But she didn't get to finish. Kurosaki-sensei's lips were on hers hungrily, and his tongue assaulted her mouth as if to eat and devour her. He shuddered all over at the sensation; her mouth was so warm and sweet! When he finally broke the violent kiss, Rukia was red, flustered and shocked. He licked her face and trailed his tongue downwards, nipping at her jaw and suckling at her delicious neck.

"God, you taste so..." he left a throaty moan. "… good! So fucking good..."

Rukia felt heat from his mouth penetrate her skin, and she withheld a moan when he nuzzled a sensitive spot on her neck that made her panties soak with gushes of juice. She felt horribly exposed and scared. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and making her oddly excited in a twisted way.

"Sensei..." she said breathlessly. "Stop." But she barely held back a cry when his strong, calloused hand groped her breast. Her nipples became erect and rock hard immediately.

"You like what sensei's doing to you, Rukia?" he surfaced and licked her ear.

She shook her head frantically. "No! Stop- Aaa!"

He pushed her back on the ground and hovered over her like a horny hawk. His starved eyes roamed over her body shamelessly, drinking in the beautiful sight. "Fuck, that's better than I imagined." He dove down to take a coral pink and sensitive nipple in his mouth, sucking at it harshly. Rukia couldn't hold it anymore. She cried out and panted as his tongue came out and teased her bud then sucked on it so hard that she saw stars.

"You like it when I play with your tits, Rukia?" he grinned at her, and she whimpered in shame as he moved on to ravish her other breast. She bit her lip and unwillingly arched into him. She never knew it felt so... amazing to be touched like this. But it was wrong, wasn't it?

"Answer me, Rukia. Do you like it when it do this?" He took her other nipple in his hand and pinched in between thumb and index, watching the girl trying to mask her pleasure in vain.

She bit her lip and shook her head, flushed and panting, shutting her eyes dismissively.

* * *

**That bitch! She cut off the lemon! XD**

**I find it more tantalizing that way. Be warned, the level of lemon perviness in this story will rise exponentially.**

**Btw, Shirosaki IS in here two. How could I leave such a sexy man out?**

**~Neko-chan!**


	3. Teacher's Delight

**Ummm... so... :D **

**To be honest, the reason I delayed writing this was because I haven't been into lemonade making at all. Don't fret, I won't discontinue my juicy escapades, but I prefer to make myself nosebleed if I am to write a lemon.**

**For all of you creepers who know me, right after my exams were over I had to prepare my presentations for a medical conference (it went well!) and then we just had Easter vacation and dun, dun, dun, MY BIRTHDAY! **

**Hint: My birthday is Ichi/Go. ;) (European format!)**

**Hint-Hint: Now I can officially drink and gamble. ;)**

**Because my dear Alpha is busy, I chose not to bother her with beta-work so... :D Forgive my mistakes pwease?**

* * *

Ichigo was in heaven. Fuck, it really was like a dream. Rukia's skin was unbelievably smooth and hot, and her body trembled under his touch. The taste was addictive and she… she looked unbelievably erotic. His whole body shuddered. Was there a day after he met her that he hadn't fantasized about her naked? How could her body be so soft and hard at the same time? He wanted to bite her so badly! He wanted to lick every part of her until her drank her.

'_Rukia-chan wants our attention…_' the inner voice of his albino friend mused in his ear.

"Sensei..." she said breathlessly. "Stop."

Ichigo was fully erect now, she was so helpless and flustered!

'_Show 'er how we treat our Queen…_'

Rukia barely held back a cry when his strong, calloused hand groped her breast. Her nipples became erect and rock hard immediately.

"You like what sensei's doing to you, Rukia?" he surfaced and licked her ear.

She shook her head frantically. "No! Stop- Aaa!"

He pushed her back on the ground and hovered over her like a horny hawk. His starved eyes roamed over her body shamelessly, drinking in the beautiful sight.

"Fuck, that's better than I imagined." He dove down to take a coral pink and sensitive nipple in his mouth, sucking at it harshly. Rukia couldn't hold it anymore. She cried out and panted as his tongue came out and teased her bud, then sucked on it so hard that she saw stars.

"You like it when I play with your tits, Rukia?" he grinned at her, and she whimpered in shame as he moved on to ravish her other breast. She bit her lip and unwillingly arched into him. She never knew it felt so..._ amazing_ to be touched like this. But it was wrong, wasn't it?

"Answer me, Rukia. Do you like it when I do this?" He took her other nipple in his hand and pinched it between thumb and index, watching the girl trying to mask her pleasure in vain.

She bit her lip and shook her head, flushed and panting, shutting her eyes dismissively. Her brain could hardly process what was going on, one minute they were fighting, the next she was afraid for her safety and the next…

"Aaaa~" she cried and felt her whole body literally burn. Her nipple was rock hard and dipped into a wet and scorching hot mouth and his long bangs caressed her skin and set it on fire.

She desperately tried to form words in her mind, yet the sensations shaking her body felt electric. Every nerve, every muscle, every fine hair was on end. Her mouth moved in vain, yet she could not produce a single word.

"So soft…" his voice was husky and rough and he blew on her wet nipple, making muscles she didn't know existed between her legs convulse on their own accord. She felt her pussy burn and swell outward! She honestly didn't know if she was having a panic attack or if he was driving her crazy.

"Rukia…"

She felt an open palm on the side of her face, a thumb pressing against her parted lips and she opened her shocked eyes to see her sensei breathing hard over her flustered face.

"Sensei…" she breathed and hissed when his hot hand, open and possessive ran the length of her neck, feeling her racing pulse.

"You are so fucking beautiful…" he growled and looked at her as if he would devour her whole. "So…" With an unrestrained groan, she found his mouth on hers, hungry, starved. His tongue assaulted hers fiercely, muffling her protests as his fingers grazed the band of her panties. When their mouths separated, drool was connecting his smirking lips to her swollen, abused ones. "So sweet," he commented, before running his palm against her heaving and hot torso, making the girl whimper and he looked at her toned abs convulse unwillingly.

"P-please…" she offered hopelessly, her voice changing octaves as his touch created unwanted reactions from her.

She was shocked, terrified and unable to think straight. He looked down at her withering body with dark, almost red eyes. His nails and fingertips grazed her skin, as if savouring the texture and feel of it. His famished eyes glimmered maliciously when they met with the smiling rabbit that covered her womanhood and he made to slip his hand lower, when she quickly pressed her thighs together defensively.

"Please…"

"Baby… don't deny me what's mine…" Ichigo chuckled and caught her resisting knees, taking time to gaze at the long limbs, smooth, creamy and firm, too long for such a short person. He slowly licked her bent knee and she jerked with a squeak, as his hands moved down and groped her supple thighs shamelessly, all the way to his second favorite part of the female anatomy (the first was being restricted to him at the moment). He grabbed her lush and firm asscheeks in his hands, making her cry even louder as he kneaded them like tough dough.

'_Dat ass…_' his inner hollow howled excitedly. '_I wanna pound inta it!_'

"All in due time…" he murmured happily, slipping his hands under her panties to feel her skin directly.

"W-whaaaat?" Rukia's voice came in a desperate puff of breath, as his hot hands seemed to burn her lower body mercilessly.

Ichigo took the chance to let go of her ass (he'd have fun with it later) and violently caught her arms, then pulled her up to sit on his lap with her back to his chest. Rukia's eyes were wide as saucers from the anxiousness. She could feel the heat of his skin burn through her back and his heart beating irregularly. His chest was smooth and broad, heaving with deep, husky breaths. She squirmed when she felt his hot breath in her ear, sending tickles down her spine.

She could feel the frighteningly large erection poke at her ass, but the arms around her were trapping her in place. His hands roamed her body to take in every curve, making her feel extremely exposed and oddly aroused.

"I'm going to make you cum all over me…" he hissed in her ear, before he cupped her breasts in his hands. They were wonderfully round and perky, as if they defied gravity. Her pink nipples were fully erect and poking against his palms, and he kneaded the mounts like soft dough.

"Do you like it if I tease you like this?" he breathed, and took her nipples between his fingers, milking them.

Rukia squealed and threw her head back, shutting her eyes tightly. "No…" she whimpered.

Ichigo chuckled in her ear, "Liar." And he fastened his lips to her neck, massaging her skin with his tongue as he kept playing with her breasts.

"Let's try again…" he grinned as he licked her ear. "Do you like it when I play with your nubile tits?"

The girl squirmed in shame. "N-no…" she choked, but gasped loudly when his fangs broke the skin of her neck harshly.

"Every time…" groaned Ichigo, tightening his grip on her breasts. "… you lie to me…" he nipped at her skin warningly, "… I'll punish you."

Rukia shuddered. "S-sensei…"

"Spread your legs." His voice was stern and unwavering when he issued the order, and Rukia looked down at her defensively clasped thighs terrified. "I won't repeat myself," he continued seriously, and Rukia felt her heart sink. Her mouth quivered and she felt completely at his mercy; his hands had already started to knead her breasts to the point of pain.

"Rukia…" he hissed, and she slowly started to pry open her shaking legs, until he got frustrated and grabbed her knees, jerking them apart forcefully.

"Please!" she whimpered, and he only chuckled.

His hands started to glide over her quivering thighs slowly towards her womanhood, and she watched their slow journey in fear and arousal.

"Hold still…" he murmured as his fingers came to explore the Chappy-themed fabric that covered her wanton pussy. The cloth was drenched in her juice and he grinned approvingly.

"You are horny baby, aren't you?"

"N-no! No, sensei, n-Ngh!" her words turned to incoherent groans when he pressed his thumb to her womanhood, stroking her soaked lips over the fabric. Rukia's teeth dug into her lower lip mercilessly as the new sensations flooded her brain. She had never touched herself down there; in Rukongai she lived with a dozen other orphans and in the Kuchiki clan, those fucking elders had threatened her to never dare do anything which might cause her to lose her chastity and add another stain to the Kuchiki name. "P-pleaaaaase!" her mouth fell open and she arched once she felt his fingers press and toy with the erect little nub between her nether lips that drove her downright crazy.

"God Rukia, you are so wet…" Ichigo growled in satisfaction, watching her wither in newly discovered pleasure.

He used his middle finger to tease her slit and the other fingers to rub her engorged lips; her pussy was so wet the panties were clinging on to it like second skin. He poked around the fabric with his hand, making it cling on to the drenched pussy and reveal the form of her labia and clit, which he hungrily teased.

"SENSEI DON'T!"

A low growl escaped him, knowing he'd rather he neutered, hung upside down and thrown in hot lava, than leave the incredible sweetness that she poured out to him.

"SENSEI!"

Another desperate cry, which made the burning erection in his hakama pulse and twitch in anticipation.

"God Rukia, your pussy…" he moaned and pulled down the fabric, almost ripping it apart as he attacked her womanhood with his hands. He reached and flecked her poking clit with his thumb, his finger slipping easily around the throbbing little button from the rich juices, to which the girl cried loudly and arched, moving her lips in vain.

He bit her cheek with a growl as his fingers traveled down her sloppy slit to the entrance of her vagina. "You have the sexiest pussy I've ever seen," he groaned in her ear, then poked at the small opening with his finger as he raised his other hand to her delicious neck. Rukia's walls clamped around the intrusive digit and she yelled in alarm.

"Sensei, don't! Please!" she cried, frantically trying to break free of the invisible binds trapping her wrists behind her back.

Ichigo let out a growl of disapproval and yanked her head back by the hair and dipped his tongue in her panting mouth, tongue-fucking her cavity as he dipped two fingers inside her tight sheath grudgingly. Rukia jerked painfully and cried against the tongue that assaulted hers, until he curled the digits in her cunt and started to poke a bump inside of her that made her lower regions clench.

"I'll make you cum for that…" he cursed as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and placed his thumb over her erect clit, fucking her single-handedly.

"Sensei, plea- Aaaagh!" Rukia felt a tsunami of sensations overtake her body and shut down her brain. It was as if she was wired; every nerve in her body was on end, and electric almost need pulsated from her pussy and the small bundle he was poking. She felt nerve endings she didn't know she had between her thighs fire up and suddenly her body tensed as if zapped by an electric current. Her head fell back violently and her eyes rolled back into her skull, followed by a scream of agonizing release that felt too intense for her untouched body. Ichigo accelerated the rhythm of his hand, watching her with captivated eyes as she came, for the very first time, in a rushed orgasm that left her slumped against his chest, panting heavily.

"Oh, Rukia…" he moaned as he watched her terrified face. "You are so beautiful when you cum…"

Rukia was left as panting heap in front of him, her little mouth open and drooling with the aftermath of the intense sensation. Ichigo had no idea she was that sensitive, but his attention was immediately drawn to the juices running down to her thighs and he removed the soaked undergarment and stuffed it in his pocket.

He trailed sensual kisses on her neck and nipped every inch of her skin up to the slender shoulder as his hands moved up and down her quivering torso. "Do you want me to make you cum again, baby?" he asked huskily.

She was still panting like crazy, unable to understand what she'd heard.

"Answer me!" First she heard the sound of the impact and then came the stinging pain of the sharp slap to her ass.

She jerked with a loud gasp and prickling eyes, and muttered "Y-yes!" out of instinct.

Ichigo kissed the side of her face and slowly rubbed the inflamed skin, then purred in her ear, "Good girl."

Rukia had no idea what was going on, but the next second she found herself lying on the ground with her hips on his lap and her legs spread to either side of his body. Her first impulse was to curl up, but he caught her inner thighs and spread them, then settled between her legs and brought his head down to her tight abdomen.

She squirmed when he started to moan loudly against her skin and trail slow kisses downwards, poking her tummy with his tongue. Once below her navel, he gazed down at her sex like a present. It was like a pink blossom with droplets of wetness on the oversensitive flesh, and a small clit poking out, erect and throbbing. The hair around it was fine and trimmed, inviting him to drown into it. He absently licked his lips at the sight.

"SENSEI!" Rukia screamed as he assaulted her drenched and still sensitive pussy with his long tongue. She had never, ever felt like this before. Everything felt too good and she thought she might explode from the intensity; her pussy throbbed under his mouth, literally burning and swelling onto his tongue, she could feel her opening dilate and spill more hot liquid in a constant flow.

Ichigo lapped at her soaked pussy hungrily, teasing her lips with his tongue, before tracing the outline of her vagina. Rukia was a fucking waterfall of sweet nectar just for him to enjoy. He held her thighs open as he sucked on her pussy like sucking juice from a fruit, feeling the girl scream and spasm in his hold, before another orgasm shook her all over and a wave of juice squirted in his mouth.

Rukia felt like a brainless doll, her eyesight blank from the second orgasm that threatened to kill her, her legs dead and wobbling in his hands as he rose from her orally abused pussy.

"Good, you taste so good…" moaned Ichigo, licking her juices from his jaw. Rukia was flushed, breathless and so spared that she couldn't fight him anymore. He grinned devilishly and broke the kido spell that restrained her wrists, and she let her arms collapse to her sides as she tried to regain consciousness.

Ichigo couldn't wait any longer; he'd play around with her the next time. He released his painful erection from his hakama and spread her legs wide as he positioned the tip to her virgin entrance. Rukia's mind was in space, but when she felt something painfully poke at her opening, she yelped and tried to sit up, but her sensei growled and pulled her hips to his lap, making her lay on her back again.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Rukia," he stated, and her screams were partly yells of horror and pain when she saw the thick head of his huge cock start to penetrate her.

"NO! NO!" she flailed, with tears in her eyes from the pain.

"So tight…" he cursed under his breath. He was large, and Rukia was tiny; it was a good thing she was as wet as a lake down there.

"I-IT DOESN'T FIT! TAKE IT OUT!" she yelled in horrification, feeling him stretch her and almost tear her apart as he slipped the big hard appendage inside of her.

Ichigo had to control himself to go slow, but he was losing his mind the deeper he buried himself; Rukia's walls formed a skin tight sleeve around his cock that pulsated and sucked him in.

"It's too big!" Rukia kept yelling, feeling her insides throb and burn around him.

"Oh, Rukia…" Ichigo moaned once he completely buried himself. "It'll be better soon, I promise."

The frantic girl squealed as he held still inside of her and leaned down to kiss her face tenderly.

"Kurosaki-sensei…" she choked, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Rukia…" he groaned in her ear. "Your pussy was made for my cock, baby."

She didn't manage to tell him to stop when he backed a little and thrust slowly back inside of her, looking at her squirm painfully.

"P-please…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to keep up the slow pace, pumping juice out of her. Rukia's mouth hung open as she moaned loudly, her hands over her head, looking for something to hold on to, in vain. As it became easier and easier to slip inside of her, Ichigo picked up his speed, the sound of skin against skin becoming audible under Rukia's yells.

Her teacher was thrusting inside of her and Rukia found herself getting lost in the foggy mist of desire once again. Her mind became consumed in the spot his was hitting inside of her, the spot that made her nub prickle and her body burn. It was a mixture of pain and addictive pleasure; the cock pounding inside of her felt like an attack of sadistic lust.

"Rukia…" moaned Ichigo, increasing his speed. "You are so, so hot… so wet… Oh Rukia… How does my cock feel inside of you?"

"B-big!" she answered, unable to think anything else other than that cock.

"And?"

"Hard!" she moaned as he hit her sweet spot with more force. Her nails dug into the skin of his chest, causing more blood to sip from the cut she had just inflicted upon him with her zanpakuto.

Ichigo hissed lustfully and feasted on her trembling body, thrusting inside of her with restraint. "You are…" he gasped. "So tight… so hot…"

Rukia was past the point of trying to stop him now; her brain could only focus on the thick appendage ripping her pussy apart, trying to grasp the overwhelming sensations that raked through her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to stop his thrusts, but it only made him growl approvingly and bury himself even deeper into her. Ichigo's cock was plowing through every inch of Rukia's tight and throbbing pussy; he had never before felt so tightly engulfed by a woman's insides.

Ichigo growled lustfully and caught Rukia's wrist, then brought her hand to his mouth to lick the blood sensually, running his thick tongue over her hot flesh and between her fingers. The girl gave an unwanted moan and he bit the tips of her fingers teasingly as he slowed his thrusts, fucking her very slowly but very deeply. He stopped and looked at her in the eyes, and she quivered under the intense stare; his eyes were turning to a dark burgundy and looking as if he would eat her alive.

"Sensei…" she gasped when he started to push her middle and ring finger into his mouth sensually. Rukia was on fire; his hot wet mouth sucking on her digits and his strong tongue that was too skilled for her sanity had every cell in her body burn with need. She could feel her juices pooling around the intrusive appendage and it only make her crave to be fucked hard and fast.

He slid her fingers out of his mouth with a 'pop', but still held her over his lips. "Rukia…" he breathed huskily. "Fuck my mouth the way you want me to fuck your pussy."

He was so shameless she wanted to fall back and beg him to fuck her. He pushed her fingers into his mouth once more, but this time abandoned her wrist so that the slim hand was in her control, then proceeded to push two of his own digits into her gaping mouth.

Rukia could not pull it away as he sucked on her fingers, and she unconsciously did the same, extremely turned on at sucking the long digits. He pulled them out and thrust them back in, and it was so hot, she started to roll her hips against his throbbing cock in frenzy. He groaned approvingly and backed against her, to which she started to finger-fuck his mouth salaciously.

The harder he fucked her mouth, her harder she fucked his, the harder he fucked her pussy. Her teeth latched on his hand as her fingers sawed between his lips so fast it hurt. Ichigo had to let go of the digits because he was running out of breath; he was fucking her hard and fast, his cock moving in and out of her like a piston, making her practically scream against his hand.

Rukia had heard about it from her classmates, but never in her life could she imagine sex was that good. It was as if raw fire was coursing through her body, so powerful that it felt as if she was being tortured with pleasure. The cock inside of her was like an iron rod, tearing her dripping pussy apart, making it completely sensitive and inflamed with harsh bliss. The air she breathed was hotter than the scorching sun outside of their hideout and the gorgeous body sensuously rubbing against her was radiating heat like a sun.

_Too good!_ That was the only thing she could think of. She could hardly breathe every time he assaulted that spot in her that made every muscle in her body clench. He was fucking her hard and fast and she really thought she was going to die from the intensity of her sensations. She was spreading her legs as far as her training allowed her, so that he buried himself so deeply she could feel every inch of his cock within her.

Ichigo rammed into the frantic girl savagely. His mind was so numb he was sure that his thrusts would cause significant damage, but he was too consumed in the blissful act to care. His cock gave her pussy a beating that made the sheath hook around him like a vice. But the most wondrous thing were the sounds she made. The helpless moans and high-pitched cries that her gasping mouth couldn't contain. He could feel his cock throb and swell and his balls start to tighten up. He was close, he could feel it in every cell of his body like an electric current that called for him to fill her up with his cum.

With a growl, he sat back and grabbed her knees, disengaging her legs from his waist, then threw her legs over his shoulders without missing a beat from fucking her brains out.

"AAAAAAGH!" Rukia screamed to the heavens, arching into the cock that drowned inside of her pussy. Her hips were elevated and he gazed at her with such intensity that her clit started to throb in excitement.

"Rukia…" he growled. "Cum!"

As if every part of her yielded to his command, her body arched like a bow, her head thrown back in a heap of screams, her walls clenching deliciously tightly around the throbbing cock, her pussy convulsing in deep spasms that threatened to kill her. Her eyes rolled back violently and she literally saw stars flash in her blinded vision.

Her pussy walls throbbed so hard that Ichigo automatically arched, thrusting his hips with raw brutal force as his cock pulsated and released his cum in blissful waves inside the tight pussy. She kept cumming for as long as he fucked her, milking the spared cock of its thick milk, until his balls felt positively empty. Once Ichigo's orgasm ended, Rukia's started to subside, and panting harder than he thought possible, he slowly let her lifeless and quivering legs roll off of him. The girl was panting as if she had just run a marathon, every limb left useless and every muscle turned to jello. She was covered in sweat, with a very deep blush on her face, her locks plastered to it like second skin. Ichigo collapsed on top of her, using the last bit of energy he had to support his weight from smashing her. His sweat was rolling off of his hard body and he was sure he was suffocating her in his heat, but he was still buried in her slick pussy and refused to roll off for the life of him.

"Mine…" he panted, but Rukia was too spared to even notice what he said.

It took ten minutes for him to get off his high. He turned to face the girl below him, who was almost unconscious on the ground. Her breaths were coming out in small puffs and her skin held a beautiful aftersex glow, her locks a total mess that made her look so sexy he could feel his cock get excited again. He couldn't wait to have morning sex with her in the future.

He wanted to take her in his arms and sleep until they fucked again, but time was not on his side. He had ripped her clothes apart, except for the Chappy panties in his discarded hakama. He kissed her face in her exhausted slumber and stood, and she whimpered when his softened cock slid out of her wet insides. Her pussy was red and filled with their mixed juices, which he observed happily. She looked so innocent and beautiful, he hated to part from her. He got dressed silently and quickly exited the training grounds after locking the door securely.

He looked around at the academy building he took in the silent summer noon, searching for any sign of reiatsu. When he assessed the coast was clear, he shunpoed to the school and rushed to the storeroom to retrieve a student's shihakusho for the defiled girl. He made his way back once he had found a fitting one and he stood over the sleeping nude form, thinking that they had roughly two hours of 'teaching' ahead of them. A sardonic grin broke on his face and he mentally apologized to her for what he was about to do.

* * *

Byakuya did not find particularly odd the fact that Kurosaki-sensei had carried his sister home. Nor the fact that she was exhausted, or that she seemed unable to stand. But to find Rukia desperately hiding her face from him caused a wave of concern to sweep over him. Had he laid such a heavy burden on her shoulders that her failure in today's lesson would cause such deep-rooted shame? Self-revulsion was a despised feeling, but something that reminded him he still had a heart.

"I-I'm fine, nii-sama. Please I…" she muttered pathetically with her face deeply buried in her hands from the futon of her room. Blood was running so heavily to her face that the redness had proceeded down her neck. He could only pray she wasn't crying, because that would be unforgivable for himself.

"Kuchiki-taicho," started the solemn teacher, who had placed a hand on the distressed girl's shoulder. "I think it's better that we leave Kuchiki-san to rest. She had to put up with me five times already."

A muffled squeal escaped the horribly ashamed girl. _Shut the fuck up, you pervert! Oh, for everything that's holy in the world, don't let nii-sama find out! _She could barely breathe in, and her pulse was running faster than when she was afraid for her safety. If Byakuya-nii-sama found out, death wouldn't cleanse her. She was certain, absolutely certain that if he saw her face, he would tell. _Oh for God's sake, now you find the time to act concerned over me!?_

Byakuya looked at his sister almost apologetically. He knew Rukia could handle herself, but he had never expected that pressure to do well would bear on her so heavily.

"Kurosaki-sensei," the nobleman addressed the young teacher. "I request that you don't wear her out like this the next time."

Rukia had to bite her lip not to squirm. _Oh for crying out loud, if only you knew…_

"Worry not, taicho," offered the sensei with a reassuring smile. "Once her body gets used to it, she won't be as spared as today. She was just doing so well, I guess I got carried away."

_OH FUCK ME. I'M GONNA DIE. I'M GONNA DIE IN A SAKURA PETAL GRAVE. _She had woken up to his kisses and he had shut her up with his hand, before he proceeded to cover her and drag her back to the Academy's showers where he meticulously washed the barely conscious girl, before her muted her protests with his mouth and fucked her against the shower wall.

"Very well," nodded the elder with a concerned look towards the girl. "Rukia, we are going to go, but if you need anything, have the servants call me."

The girl started to breathe when the shoji door closed behind the men and she sighed heavily, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Kurosaki-sensei…" Byakuya started as he accompanied the teacher to the front of the estate.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?" inquired the younger man respectfully.

The prince of the Kuchiki clan came to a halt a mere pace from the ginger. His jaw stiffened and he shut his eyes as he composed himself. "How much will it take?"

"Excuse me?" asked Ichigo curiously.

This time, the man turned to face the perplexed youngster. "How much will it take for you to consent to her graduation?"

Ichigo stiffened, not much because the epitome of righteousness had just outright suggested that his sister be given special treatment; he knew from his own sensei the man cared for her dearly even though he didn't show it. But to consent to that… never! Rukia would fly away from his grasp the next second! The girl would seriously have to be fucked to submission if she were to consent to their relationship on her own free will. Not to mention that she would probably go on that vacation trip just to be away from him!

He bowed deeply as a sign of respect, but in reality, he wanted to hide the turmoil on his face. "Kuchiki-sama…"

_'No. No! NO! **NO!**' _The Hollow part of him was hissing maniacally.

"More time," was the only thing Ichigo could say.

The elegant man raised an inquiring eyebrow when the younger male rose. "Kurosaki-sensei," he started seriously and almost threateningly. "I take the matters of my family very seriously. Rukia has been struggling very hard since she got into the Academy and she has always been militarily focussed on her tasks. But she is having very high expectations for herself and since I know I'm the cause of it, I plan to do anything in my power to make up for it."

Ichigo gulped. Shit. Royal Kuchiki shit. "She's progressing-"

"I'd rather she wouldn't," came the abrupt and surprisingly honest answer. "I let Rukia enrol in the Academy for the sole purpose that someday she would find a position in the bureaucratic plexus of Seireitei. I have no doubt that she's talented, but the less she considers handling a zanpakuto, the better for her to not make a decision to join the armed forces." The man looked at the teacher sternly, implying that he wasn't asking as much as demanding the favour from him. "I do not wish to see Rukia expose herself to the dangers of the battlefield. Zanpakuto Combat is not on my list of the things I want her to master. And since I don't want to see her stress over that, I request that you grant my wish."

_'LEMME OUT! I'LL FIGHT HIM FOR HER!'_

"Kuchiki-sama…" Ichigo went rigid. There was no way he could head-on decline, the man would find a loophole to get Rukia out of the deal. So he said the only thing he could think of. "She gained Shikai today."

Full-on surprise marred the nobleman's features for a moment. "What?"

Ichigo nodded, and perspiration gathered on his brow. He was usually in control, but right now the man was threatening to blow things up. "Her name is Sode no Shirayuki. She's the most…"

_'Beautiful.'_

"…elegant manifestation I have ever seen."

Byakuya was torn between immense pride and grief; Rukia was emancipated from his patronage, legally at least. If she decided to join a squad, he wasn't certain she would answer to his petition not to.

"Kuchiki-sama," continued Ichigo with resolve. "It was in the heat of battle and I am fairly certain she can't control it yet. I doubt she can actually even call it out on free will."

The information gave little comfort to the noble. "It's irreversible though, isn't it?"

_'Turn around and kidnap her!'_

"Taicho," Ichigo stated confidently. "She can't drop her lessons now. We both know that Ukitake-taicho favours her immensely and since you are her role model, I doubt she'll keep from joining a squad. And if they find out about her Shikai, it's very probable that they'll be sending her on missions she's not prepared for. I would be more at ease if I knew that she had attained all the necessary survival skills, other than letting her be ignorant and risk her life. Let us work on her Shikai and hone her skills; she's too proud to accept being offered the graduation and she's so focused that I doubt she would leave her training behind even after we finished our lessons. Look, we can increase the frequency of our lessons to six days a week, but I will not take her to the battle field and instead we'll practice inside."

_'Mah bedroom.'_

"I won't spar with her again. But I owe to her to make sure she's safe in any circumstance that may befall her. The self-contempt that she felt today will not go away if you fix up her graduation and secure her an office job. On the contrary, it will only add to her guilt that she's useless. She's a fighter, Kuchiki-sama. But I can promise you I'll devote more time to her and I'll try to coax her into considering a more passive lifestyle."

_'Now that was cute, King. If dat asshole says no, I kill him.'_

Dark eyebrows lowered over grey eyes. "What you propose is reasonable…" he pondered, though he wished to end conversations and spare the girl of any further agony. "Use as much of her time as you please, I'd rather you went slower than having to see her so stressed. And try to keep her occupied on a desk, if you may."

_'Imma fuck 'er on the desk alright.'_

"I will devote as much time as I have on her, Kuchiki-sama."

_'An' below her too!'_

"Take care of her, sensei. I want you to notify me on her progress regularly."

"I shall," bowed the teacher.

* * *

Elation was nothing compared to what Ichigo was feeling as he flash-stepped towards the grand Kuchiki estate. It had almost been eighteen hours since he last saw his student and every minute seemed to drag on like a century. He had wanted to run down the street and scream at the world that he was happy. Holding the corners of his mouth downwards was an achievement, since the only thing he wanted to do was smile like an idiot. And once the small form immersed from the front door, his chest swelled up so much he thought it might burst. Rukia had her head cast low so that he couldn't see her face clearly, to which Byakuya seemed more morose than usual.

"Kuchiki-sama," started Ichigo respectfully. "Will I be allowed to keep her for an hour longer today?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "May I know why? I was planning on having her join me in dinner."

"We have to clear some ground rules and explain some theoretical aspects. Then I would like to test her... orally." The young man bowed to hide his smirk. "Hopefully she'll be as acceptant as the last time."

"If you won't wear her out," stated the noble.

"No, I'm planing on going slow this time," he smiled, trying not to look at the object of his desire.

Once out of Byakuya's sight, Ichigo had to fight against himself not to grab Rukia and start fondling her in the middle of the street. It was midday, as per usual, and curious eyes lurked everywhere. His restraint went as far as holding down his grin, but his eyes were sparkling with anticipation to bring Rukia into his home.

He tried not to look at her for too long in public, and he guessed she was playing her part by silently shunpoing a step behind him with a straight face and her eyes obscured under her bangs. They landed before the estate which spread to a good amount of acres. Nothing compared to the Kuchiki family, but more than an average richman would own in Seireitei. The Shiba clan was not officially noble, but they still owned some respectable property.

Rukia moved like a ghost behind him. They entered the front gate and quickly passed the cobbled path to the door. Once it closed behind them, Ichigo turned with burning anticipation to his petite infatuation.

And then, he met with the tip of her sword at his throat.

* * *

**The lemon is not quite what I wanted it to be... I'll try not to take long until the next chapter... **

**Though 'long' is a subjective word, ne? :D **


End file.
